


Truce

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Bucky and Tony sitting on the couch during team movie night when Clint flops down next to Tony. The archer's hand grazes Tony's side and Clint goes to say sorry but everyone ends up looking at Tony when he snorts. Turns out Bucky's boyfriend is super duper ticklish and of course Bucky as to take advantage of that.</span>
</p>
<p>As in all things, Clint’s aim was true, even when he wasn’t aiming for anything. Really, he was just late to movie night, and had decided to vault over the back of the closest piece of furniture in order to claim a seat. That just so happened to be the loveseat Bucky was sharing with Tony.</p>
<p>Just as the dramatic opening music switched to dramatic opening silence, everyone was treated to the sound of a snort, laced with titter, and a turned to face Tony in time to see the full body shudder that accompanied his reaction to Clint’s hand brushing his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

As in all things, Clint’s aim was true, even when he wasn’t aiming for anything. Really, he was just late to movie night, and had decided to vault over the back of the closest piece of furniture in order to claim a seat. That just so happened to be the loveseat Bucky was sharing with Tony.

Just as the dramatic opening music switched to dramatic opening silence, everyone was treated to the sound of a snort, laced with titter, and a turned to face Tony in time to see the full body shudder that accompanied his reaction to Clint’s hand brushing his side.

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly, grabbing a pillow and shoving it along his side, protecting his flank from Clint.

But it was too late. Bucky had seen and heard, and now he knew. Tony Stark was ticklish.

+

“I’ll sleep tomorrow,” Tony insisted, ignoring Bucky’s completely logical advice. It was obvious he was too tired to actually make progress on what he was working on. Mostly he was making obscene shapes with solder.

Bucky carefully took the soldering iron out of Tony’s hand, set it aside, and then carefully skated his fingers along the exposed skin on the inside of Tony’s arm, smiling wickedly to himself when Tony giggled, and squirmed. Before too long, he had a hand under Tony’s shirt, was targeting his side, and had an armful of cackling, wriggling Tony.

“Stop, stop,” he wheezed, “you win!”

Which was probably a good thing, since Tony was asleep in Bucky’s arms before they even made it upstairs.

+

Maybe he took advantage sometimes. One afternoon, when he noticed Tony was giving Clint a bit too much of a hard time, he wandered over and rested a hand on his side, brushing his fingers back and forth over Tony’s ribs. It was more a threat than anything, but Tony closed his mouth so fast his teeth audibly clicked together.

“Not fair,” he insisted, giving Bucky the stinkeye.

“Clint won the auction fair and square.”

“Those vintage shrinky dinks were supposed to be mine,” Tony grumbled, but he didn’t actually look particularly upset as he marched out of the room. Bucky suspected he was on his way to invent some terrifying new take on the shrinky dink.

+

A couple of days later, when they were done fighting the ten foot high, very well armed, and absolutely terrifying sentient shrinky dinks that had escaped the Tower, Bucky pinned Tony down and tickled him until tears were streaming down his face.

“I promise, I promise,” Tony swore, kicking his feet as he attempted to escape Bucky’s fingers. “I’ll stop making monsters to spite Clint!”

+

“Tony?”

“Hey.”

Bucky was pretty sure they all had down days, now and then, but Tony tended to go off like a wounded animal when he was having one. It’d taken JARVIS’s help before Bucky tracked him down, and once he found him, Tony was far too morose for his liking.

“Wanna talk?” Tony just shook his head, so Bucky grabbed his hand, and tugged him closer. “Okay. I’m happy to listen if you change your mind.”

“Thanks.”

It would have been easy to tickle him, get him laughing and smiling again, but Bucky just held him tight, and watched the traffic below, content to keep Tony company. Sometimes you just needed to feel what you needed to feel. There would be time for tickling later.

+

The thing was, Bucky was ticklish too. He was surprised it took Tony so long to figure this out. He’d half expected to be held down and examined head to toe for ticklish spots after he’d started tormenting Tony, but it never happened.

No, Tony figured it out entirely by accident. He was curled behind Bucky in bed, and asked, “wanna go out for breakfast?” in a way that caused part of his beard to just brush the skin between Bucky’s shoulder blades. Just like that, he snorted, and shuddered. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“You’re ticklish! Oh, let the reckoning begin, my dear.”

Tony grabbed hold of him and began experimenting with sections of skin, ghosting over it with beard and warm, tickly breath, until Bucky was squirming, and panting, and…

“Oh!” Tony said once they were rolling around in the bed, Bucky wriggling to escape the octopus grip Tony had on him. Pressed together the way they were, it was impossible to miss his response to the tickling.

“Yup.”

“You and I have very different reactions to tickling,” Tony said seriously, staring at Bucky’s erection. “I approve.”

All that had been a lot of fun, and continued to be fun each time Tony abused his newfound knowledge.

+

Right up until they had a post-battle tickle war that resulted in a building being destroyed.

“How?” Steve asked, hand pressed to the side of his head as he stared at the rubble.

Tony and Bucky both began talking at once, so a mishmash of excuses including the words hard on, repulsor blast, and most importantly, “not my fault!” they said in unison.

Steve glared at them. “Fellas, this has to stop while we’re in Avengers mode.”

Which was fair. Steve hadn’t said anything about when they were home. Or in bed. Asleep, and vulnerable, and ripe for the tickling.

“Truce?” Tony asked, extending his hand.

“Truce,” Bucky agreed.

But he was totally tickling Tony again as soon as he got him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favor, and take a quick look at my tumblr, because people have been showering me with some [amazing art](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/tagged/art) lately!


End file.
